


Bluetiful

by Mxtique



Category: Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtique/pseuds/Mxtique
Summary: It's actually always  Charles who's out for partying but tonight, maybe the odds will be in Raven's favor this time...





	Bluetiful

I'm actually none of those girls who like to party all night long in a pub, but this is the first time I'm in London, so I take it as excuse.   
To be honest, I've never ever been drunk before. But there's nobody who could blame me for my drinking tonight, except my aunt because I stay at her house for the next two weeks.   
The hotels are very expensive at the moment, so when it was sure that I was going to spend my vacation in England ~better say~ London, I decided to stay at my aunt's. She was very happy to see me again, the last time we'd met was on Christmas Eve 18 years ago, in France, the beautiful country I was born in. It took me some time to get used to her accent but after about one day, I can finally understand every single word she says.   
We'd spent some time together, I talked a little about college and stuff and it went well, yeah. It was nice. What wasn't that nice, was, when my aunt began to ask questions about my love life. Do I have a boyfriend? Or a husband? Am I engaged? Am I pregnant? I answered all questions with no, but as she wanted me to be more specific, I refused to talk.   
I can't- I mean, I'm dangerous. 

I'm the reason why we moved to Canada 18 years ago.

As my aunt recognized that I never had a boyfriend plus, I've never been at a pub before, she told me to go and check out some London pubs before returning to Canada.   
My argument was that I actually had two weeks time for partying, but whatever I said to convince her that I'd rather stay at home than going out in the middle of the night, nothing worked. At the end of our discussion, she kicked me out of her house with the sentence "Do not show up before 2 am!"

So that's why I'm here. Here, in a small, full and loud pub with obviously too many people in my opinion. I can't stand crowds in general and this never ending mess of dancing, sweating and drinking people is even worse. It's like a party-hell. Party to Hell. Hey, this would make a great song title!  
However.

I know I should be dancing and stuff but... but I can't. It's like my head refuses me to dance with people I barely know. To dance with strangers. So I just sit at the bar, drinking one glass of water after another because I'm afraid of getting drunk and doing something I'll regret if I order alcohol.   
Or at least something the stranger would regret. I couldn't do it. I couldn't.

Suddenly, an handsome man approaches me from behind. I turn around and he starts to smile immediately. His hair is dark and he has warm brown eyes. He seems to be pretty young, but old enough to be at a pub. Maybe 23 or something, I don't exactly know.  
As soon as he looks into my eyes, I feel a weird thing happening with my body. It feels like it would try to tell me something, something important, something I had missed... it tries to warn me. But that's impossible. That never happened before. I'm not in danger. Especially this handsome man in front of me isn't dangerous, actually. "May I offer you a drink?" he asks and not knowing what I'm doing, I simply nod. This is so weird. I never accept anyone to buy me a drink. Why did I allow him? He's different, I can feel it. He's not dangerous, no, but he's definitely different than other people.   
"Newman, a pint of bitter for me and a glass of your best red wine for the lady, please." the man says. He must know the barkeeper, I can tell by the way they look at each other; calmly, friendly, politely.  
Wait- He didn't ask me what I wanted to drink. He just ordered me a red wine. How did he know I like red wine best?   
I don't know why but it somehow pisses me that he guessed right. And it creeps me out a little. Is this action part of a game? Part of his "Tonight I'll fuck the first woman who stands at the bar and doesn't run away"-game? I definitely don't want to be that woman, I'd never have an one-night-stand. I'm dangerous. He would regret. I'd ki-  
Stop, I tell myself. I musn't even think about it.

"Sorry, I'd like to have a whiskey instead of the wine, please!" I tell the barkeeper. The man is standing on my right side now, he shakes his head and laughs. "No wine tonight?" he asks with an handsome grin on his face. I try to laugh too, but it only comes out a weird sound which sounds like a pig getting cooked in the purgatory. As I'm laughing (actually more painfully oinking), I notice a beautiful blonde woman watching me. She looks unhappy and when I smile to her, she turns away. "The name's Xavier, Charles Xavier, by the way" he adds, and grins again. God, he must be a grinning machine! But an handsome one, I need to admit. The barkeeper gives us our drinks. "My name is Fer, Aimée Fer. Aimée with an accent over the first 'e'." Why am I telling him my full name? I should run away! Why am I so fucking stupid? "Is it French?" Charles asks. "Yes. I was born in France. We lived there till I turned 3, then we moved near to Quebec, Canada." Don't you want to tell him your address too, Aimée? Or what about your dirty little secret? "Terrific." Charles takes a sip of his drink and I'm eyeing my own sceptically. I'm not sure if I'm ready to drink whiskey. I mean... I've never drunk whiskey before and I need to say it doesn't look very delicious to me. It reminds me of motor oil. What if this barkeeper is trying to poison me? Okay, I'm probably a way too paranoid. Again.  
Okay, I'll drink it. Otherwise, there's the problem that I can't say "I'd like to have a whiskey instead of wine" if I'm not going to drink it later.  
In my head, I start to count down from three to zero. Three... I take a deep breath... Two... I'm taking the glass... One... I'm smelling on the whiskey... God, it smells... Zero. 

It burns. My whole throat burns. How can people drink this shit voluntarily?  
Never ever in my life have I drunk such a bad... whatever this trash is, damn... I can literally feel some of my brain cells dying, just by drinking this crap, honestly. The good thing is, my glass is empty which means I needn't take another slug of whiskey tonight.  
"Woah! You feel better now?" Charles smiles. "Yeah" I laugh and try not to lick my lips because I'm sure they still taste like whiskey... not that my mouth doesn't. So that I have now a new least favorite drink, I'd give anything for a glass of water. But I'd rather die than telling Charles. I'm a tough girl.   
"Do you want another?" he asks. "I thought I'd go for vodka." I say. "Newman, a vod-" he begins but I break into his sentence before he can finish. "Stop! That was a joke." I explain. We both laugh but suddenly, it's like I hear him speak but not speak. It takes a few seconds until I realize that he's talking with me- in my head. "So when you're done drinking... how about you telling me something about your secret?" I shudder. How- how does he know? I never brought it up this evening- not in a conversation. But in your mind. I'm freezing because I know it is true. And now, I suddenly see all the signs which could've told me before it was too late, before I got to know my- I was so stupid. It warned me. It knew.   
I keep saying that "it" isn't me but a part of my body. We share a body and sometimes, in dark hours, we also share a mind. But for the majority of the time, we're parted and I go for a peaceful coexistence in my body with my mind as dominant one. Until now. Sometimes, it is coming out and taking over. Taking over the control of my body, of my actual mind. But it never kills me, it isn't dumb. It knows it can only exist when I exist. When my dominant mind exists, my real mind. My human mind. It is lurking in me. I am dangerous.

Charles Xavier can read my mind. Not only mine, I'm sure he can read the mind of other people too. Maybe that is what makes him different. Maybe that's what I felt before. "I don't think I have to tell you anything about me." I answer. "Sorry, I didn't... Look, there's nothing wrong with it!" for the first time this evening, he looks desperate. "Oh yeah, there's nothing wrong with me, it's just the crazy darkness inside of me." I answer sarcastically. Damn, I lived so happily with it. I actually didn't even think much about it, yeah, I even accepted it as a part of me. I even liked it, except the part that refuses me to love someone or the part that causes weird actions, for example on nights with a full moon. But I was completely okay with it, I even called it "dirty little secret", mostly because of fun, because it obviously isn't little and actually would be very dirty if I gave in. Woods covered with blood. It's your fault.  
What I'm trying to say: I was through the point of shame and disgust, I was through nearly all negative things that had to do with my secret, I was even a little proud of it but then, out of the nowhere, Charles Xavier came into my life and suddenly, everything what I had built up crashed down in seconds.  
He probably already knows my secret.   
"No, really. You are a mutant." "Tell me something I don't already know." I'm hurt. "I think you don't understand what I mean" he says and starts explaining: "Mutation took some single celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet, infinite forms of variation with each generation. All through, mutation."   
Why? Why does he have to be that charming? Why can't I just stay mad at him, throwing him his stupid drink in his face and leave this damn place? But the second he smiles at me, I feel my anger fade away. So actually, in his eyes I'm- we are- the future. In his eyes, there's nothing wrong with me. And since I've accepted it, I feel better. I'm so happy right now. He knows my secret and he still likes me. Well, I think he likes me.  
Charles knows that he got me, that's why he smiles at me again and when I mirror his smile, the blonde woman takes her bag, stands up and comes to Charles and I. "Hi, I guess I have to buy my own drink." she says. After the first word, I'm a big fan of her voice. Her voice is very deep and sounds husky and somehow caring. I have no clue why, but I love that voice. "I'm sorry, one cola." Charles orders for the blonde woman. Suddenly I feel it again, deep in me. It wants to tell me something, probably something stupid. Something like super-stupid. I take some time to look at her. She has wonderful long blonde curls and gorgeous blue eyes. She wears a black shirt with a huge neckline what suits her pretty damn well. As accessory, she wears a dark red scarf with an interesting pattern. All in all, I need to say that this woman is stunning.  
"I'm sorry" Charle's words bring me back to the reality, "this is my sister, Raven." Raven. A wonderful name. Raven. "Hi." Raven says and fakes a smile. "Hi." I reply, but my smile is true. "So, you're drinking Cola tonight?" I ask to keep our forced conversation alive. "To be honest, I should've gone with Cola too, but my mind somehow told me something different." I say and look over to Charles. Raven gets what I mean and gives Charles an evil eye. "However" I continue and pull Charles into a kiss. His eyes are closed and our lips match together perfectly, but my eyes are open what allows me to watch Raven. She stares at us with jealousy glowing in her blue gorgeous eyes and somehow it's cute to see how jealous she is. I break away because I feel it coming out a little more. It wants somebody. I suddenly feel a deep desire growing inside of me and I know, I won't leave this pub today without this person. It is all its fault, the desire, the need, the want, the uncontrollable passion.   
Charles opens his eyes again and looks at me confused. I'm thankful that he doesn't read my mind again. "Charles... you are smart and clever, handsome and charming, but... I think there's no way that we share a bed tonight, okay? Thank you for the drink and thank you for cheering me up. Maybe we'll meet again. Anyhow. Anywhen."  
He sighs but nods. "Thank you for this wonderful evening. I enjoyed talking to you, you're a wonderful woman, Aimée.  Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you told me tonight. Good night." He kisses my hand formly and walks away, disappearing in the crowd. "So it's just you and me now, huh?" I look over to Raven. She stays silent, sipping on her cola. This damn beautiful curls. Fuck. I can't ignore it now. Not with tons of adrenaline rushing through my body. I know that my eyes aren't glowing yet but as I touch my teeth with my tongue, I feel that I have fangs. My breath is heavy, so I force myself to breathe deep and slowly, in and out, in and out, to calm down a bit. Panicking won't help me, I guess. And it's true, as soon as my breath goes normal, the fangs disappear. I just hope Raven didn't notice anything. "Um, you..." I have no clue what to say. "You have a beautiful name." She looks at me. "You think so? I'm not sure if I like it." she says. Damn, if I die tonight, it's probably because of her. "I'm Aimée, by the way" I say, just to say even anything. "I know, Charles just said it." Raven answers. "Charles- your... your brother, right. God, that's embarrassing... I mean, I... I've just kissed your brother and... I mean, you've seen... I mean... uh... God..." I have no idea what I actually wanted to say. "I don't think it's embarrassing." Raven means. I smile shyly. "Don't you want to sit down?" I ask and point at the chair next to me where Charles sat during our conversation. This time, her smile is true. "Why not." Raven sits down and sets her empty glass down. "Do you want another?" I ask her. "C'mon, you needn't buy me a drink..." she answers but I don't listen and order her another cola. "So... how old are you that you musn't drink alcohol?" I want to know with a smirk. "Actually, this has nothing to do with my age. I'm just not really into alcohol." Raven answers. "I feel you girl, I think it should've been better if I had drunk tonight nothing else than water. Well, your brother had different plans for me..." She laughs and her laugh is literally the most glorious thing I've ever heard. "What's your... favorite color?" I hear me ask. Don't ask me why I asked this stupid question.  
"Blue." she answers and smiles shyly. Her smile kills me. "Where are you from? I really like your accent." Raven adds. "I'm from Quebec, Canada. We speak English and French there." I explain. "Really? That's amazing. Could you..." she looks deep into my eyes, "could you translate something for me?" "Yeah, sure." I tell her. "What shall I translate?" "My name is Raven and... um..." "Je m'appelle Raven et je suis la plus belle femme du monde." Raven smirks and repeats: "Je m'appelle Raven and... the rest I don't know." "Never mind." I hope she doesn't want me to repeat the second part in English. Why did I say that she was the most beautiful woman on this goddamn planet?   
I'm so super-stupid.  
The next time she smiles, I know I'm lost.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I ask Raven. She looks surprised and shakes her head. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I continue. "No." she replies and I close the gap between her and me with a slow, deep kiss. "You okay?" I ask when I break away, still looking in her eyes. "Yeah." she whispers, takes my cheeks in her hands and kisses me again, taking my bottom lip between her teeth this time.  
She has no clue what she just had done...  
With the feeling of her lips on mine, I feel it taking me over... And suddenly, we don't just share a body, we also share a mind.

What was meant to be a loving kiss turns out as a make out session, our kisses are heated and sloppy. My breath goes fast, I want her so much. Raven. 

Suddenly, she stops. "Not here." she says. I don't want her to stop. I never want her to stop. Raven. There is- there's something about her that makes her different, something I love and something I want to figure out. I'm afraid if I let her go now, she'd leave me and I'd never ever see her again. So I take her right hand in my left and grab her bag, ready to leave the pub with Raven. I'll fight for this girl and if it's the last damned thing I'm doing. "Ready for a trip? I know a place where we can continue..." I expect her to get mad at me but surprisingly, she's fine with it. Raven leans forwards and gives me a peck on my left cheek. "I'm ready." she replies while smiling innocently.

I take her at my aunt's. I know that my aunt has already fallen asleep because all the lights are turned off. Carefully, I take Raven with me in my room which lies on the third floor and which is actually the attic. On our way to my room, we're both very quiet but as soon as I close the door of my room, I'm pinning Raven against the next wall and start to kiss her hungrily.   
She lets out a tiny moan and when I start to kiss her neck, she buries her hands in my hair. Slowly walking backwards to the bed, I take her with me. When I lie on my back, she's suddenly above me, kissing me and touching me where nobody touched me before. Raven takes my shirt off and throws it on the sawyer, then she climbs on top of me and kisses me once again. Immediately, I hold her tighter and cup her butt with my hands, as I suddenly feel something changing. I open my eyes- and for a moment, I'm shocked. Raven turned blue. Her clothes have disappeared, her skin has turned blue and her hair has become straight and red, even her gorgeous eyes have changed their color to yellow. I should be disgusted. I should be afraid. But all of this makes me loving her even more.

Raven groans and doesn't realize yet what's happened... This is my chance. I know she'll leave me if she recognizes what has happened. But I don't want her to leave. I goddamn love this woman. And though her pure white skin is blue now, for me she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.   
I roll over so that I'm on top of Raven and continue kissing my way down her neck. "Wait." Raven interrupts. "I- I'm-" "-blue." I finish her sentence and steal another kiss from her. "You- you aren't scared of me?" she wants to know. I shake my head. "Why should I be scared of this beauty?" Raven stays silent. "If someone should be scared, then you." I add. "But I- I'm a mutant..." she stuttered. "You're not the only mutant here." Her eyes get wide. "Show me." she begs. And I show her.

I let go. Let it show its true appearance.   
My eyes are glowing blue in the dark and my nails turn into claws. Also, I feel my fangs coming back. Raven looks at me in awe and touches my claws eagerly. "You... you are..." "A coyote." I nod. "I didn't know I was a mutant till the age of three." I begin to explain. "We lived in France at the South, near the sea. We thought I was normal. But some time after my third birthday, I usually turned into a coyote because I couldn't control it. We then moved to Canada, so I could run fast into the forest whenever I turned. I taught myself how to control it, but... When I love someone, it's very hard to keep this control." "Same. I forbade myself to love a long time ago. And whenever I broke my promise not to love, it ended up horrible. Everyone is scared of me just because I'm actually blue." Raven says. "I'm not." I tell her. "For me, you are still the most wonderful, beautiful and adorable woman on this damn planet." I kiss her gently. "And I need to say, you're pretty hot when you're blue." I wink and she laughs. "I love your sparkely eyes best, though those claws really get me." Raven jokes.  
And suddenly, it's okay. It is okay that Raven is blue and that I have claws. It's okay that we're both madly in love with each other. "If I accidentally hurt you, just scream and punch me for hurting you. You should know, making out with claws and fangs could probably get a little rough and complicated..." I expect her to make fun of me but instead, she takes my claws in her hands and says: "Don't worry about these. I won't get hurt. And if, I'm tough enough to fight back." She kisses my neck and holds me tighter. 

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on this account! I hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
